


The Sweetest Gift

by Electricalstar81



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Tumblr: cocklescooperative, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricalstar81/pseuds/Electricalstar81
Summary: Early entry for the Cockles Cooperative JenMish Memories and Milestones Anniversary Challenge!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jensen, Misha, and their families take a vacation to Japan.One of their stops is Naoshima, Japan, famous for contemporary art museums, and the 007 Museum.Danneel and Vicki give them a romantic night together, just the two of them, in a Mongolian yurt (tent) by the water.Jensen decides to write Misha a love letter, while he's outside meditating.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I hope this came out okay.Please let me know what you thought of it!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please listen to The Sweetest Gift by Sade.https://youtu.be/Qj873-nVvkgAfter Misha finishes reading the letter, Jensen plays and sings this song for him.





	The Sweetest Gift

Hey Mish,

 

I don’t say this often enough, but you were right. Besides, I always wanted to go to Japan. And okay, sure, I was gonna love the James Bond museum. And I’m not surprised how much Dee and Vick loved the public bathhouse with the artwork. That was really something. Not something we just run into anywhere back home. I’m glad we’ve managed to keep the kids entertained as much as we could, and I’m also glad you guys were okay with us bringing Yuli. I mean, five kids? Yeah, we were gonna need some help. 

It’s always something…really special, seeing our kids together. They don’t get to see each other often enough, and JJ is always so excited to see Maison. But those two together, we really gotta watch them. I just want you to know that watching West and Maison being so gentle with Zepp, it kind of gets me. Maison is like that anyways, but watching West be sweet with my little boy? I’m really glad for it. He’s so lucky to have you and Vicki as his parents. And Arrow loves being squished between both of the older girls so much. I’m just…it really gets to me sometimes, and I’m always amazed at it, but sometimes sad, because we don’t live closer.

I’m glad our girls gave us this night together, even though we’re both exhausted and old. Don’t get me wrong. I have a morning delight planned for you, but yeah, I’m glad we just get to have this time together, Mish. Just being next to you, even when we’re not saying anything, it’s as precious to me as my time with Dee.

You’re outside right now, meditating. I don’t blame you. We’ve been busy as hell since we left Seattle. But I hope I can get this done before you come back in. The moon is really amazing tonight. I’m looking out the little tent window, and you…you are so gorgeous in the moonlight. You’re gorgeous all the time, but right now, looking so at peace? You look good in silver moonlight. You reflect that light, and sunlight, like it’s what you’re made of.

I can’t believe that I have this life. That I’m so blessed to have Dee, you, Vicki, and all of the kids in my life. What did I do to deserve all of you?

Ugh, I sound like such a sap. But that’s what happens when we don’t have enough time together. So sometimes, I guess it’s okay that we don’t live close to each other. I definitely appreciate Dee more, being away from home so much. Same with you, especially when they’re dumb enough to not have Cas in a few episodes. Sure, you come and visit, but it’s always nice when I can see you for days at a time, instead of just a few hours.

I kind of feel bad about that. I know your kids miss you so much when you’re at work. And you have so many other people that love you that you don’t see as much as you’d like. You know, whenever we decide that we’re done with the show, we should do a road trip. Just a whole bunch of us. Invite Darius and Philip. Go bicycle touring. It’s been WAY too damn long since I’ve seen either of them. Maybe we can get together a little sooner. It’d be nice. I actually hope that you, me, Dee, and Vicki can have some time together when we get back. Maybe when Dee is up shooting Sister Jo scenes. That’d be the best time. And maybe we can give the girls some time with each other. I know Dee has been missing Vicki a ton lately.

Anyway, I’m getting a hand cramp writing this. I can’t believe I wrote this. I haven’t written something like this since Dee was still pregnant with the twins. But I wouldn’t do this for just anyone. I love you so much, and what we have is one of the most important things in my life. Thank you for loving me, for loving Dee, my whole family as much as you do. This will always be one of my most favorite vacations, and I hope we can make time again to have more.

And before I forget:

Happy 10th Anniversary of when we met.

Of when my life changed forever.

 

Love you, Mish.

 

Jen

 

P.S. I hope this wasn’t too hard to get out of the bottle. Heh, too hard.

P.S.S. I hope you enjoy this song.


End file.
